The present invention relates to an improved block control system for travelling objects utilizing power control, and more particularly the invention relates to an improved block control system so designed that the automatic operation of vehicles is effected without resorting to controls by conventional or specially designed communication and signal systems but by simply through the power control of a feeder circuit which supplies power to the vehicle.
The systems of automatic vehicle operation which have heretofore been put to practical use are generally of the type in which the automatic operation of vehicles is accomplished by supplying to the vehicles operation signals from an operation control equipment through vehicle operation controlling signal circuits which are provided in addition to the power feeding circuit. Thus, this type of automatic vehicle operation system requires, in addition to the power equipment system for vehicles, automatic operation control circuits, signal communication equipment, operation controlling equipment, etc., thus requiring huge equipment costs and much labor and time for maintenance and administration of these equipments, and moreover in the event that the automatic vehicle operation is rendered inoperative due to breakdown of vehicles or control systems etc., much time is needed for the restoration and thus it is very expensive to maintain continuously the fully automatic vehicle operation. Further, in the case of a loop line used as an urban railway for intermediate transit vehicles, it is still difficult to incorporate the conventional automatic vehicle operation system and realize its full practical use due to the huge equipment cost and much labors required for ensuring the required reliability.